Vacation
by white winged devil 3
Summary: The group has a two week vacation that ends up going to three months because...read to find out.Yaoi if don't like don't read!
1. Surprise Visit

**Okay yes my first Beyblade fanfic!!! So yes this may be my first Beyblade fic but I am very experienced in fanfic writing.**

**Okay so lets get a wiggle on! My famous 1920 slang! **

**Yes this is yaoi meaning boy on boy if you don't like two boys having sex don't read! **

"Why did you guys have to stay here when we have a two week break? Go visit family or other friends yeah that's it. You should go visit other people." Tyson whined walking into his kitchen. Kai and Max sat there with food in front of them as they where talking. "Why don't you guys go see Rei? Or Judy in New York. Or even better just leave." He screamed slamming his head into the kitchen table. "Rei went home why don't you guys? Especially you Kai."

"Chill little man, I was the one who said that they could stay here and I'm not changing my mind." His grandpa said looking at him from the stove. "Rei would probably be here to if it wasn't for pink haired demon hadn't forced him to go home." He said laying a plate in front of Tyson.

"Yeah I feel sorry for Rei he had to fly all the way to China just to come back in a week." Max said his eye's gleaming with slight amusement. "And that one week with Mariah. At least he can come back for the tournament."

"No Mr. Dickenson called this morning and told me that the tournament is postponed for three months due to a problem of some sort." Kai said a smirk making it's way across his face as Tyson's jaw dropped.

"B… But are you guys staying here the whole three months?" Tyson asked getting up from his seat and walking to the back door. "Don't answer that." He said walking out of the door to his back yard. He sat down on his steps and pulled out his cell phone and listened to a voice mail left by Hilary.

"Look Tyson sorry for crashing at your place, but I don't want to and see the All Stars. Kai has no where to go." Max said walking out of the house with Kai and Tyson's grandpa behind him.

"It's cool. Hilary said she had something very important to tell us and she wants us to meet her at Kenny's house as soon as possible and wearing 'appropriate' clothing." Tyson said looking his friends up and down. They all where wearing their normal clothes. "Ready to go." Tyson said jumping up with excitement.

"Yeah lets go." Max said grabbing Kai and running for the street. All three boys left, Kai being dragged all the way to Kenny's house.

"Come on in Rei." Tyson's grandpa said looking over to a tree on the other side of the yard.

Rei jumped down from the tree and landed on his feet gracefully before starting to walk towards the house.

**Okay yes incredibly short chapter but I just want to see what people think. **

**Why do you think Rei was hiding from his friends? And what big news does Hilary have? All these will be answered in the next thrilling chapter of **

**Vacation**


	2. Birthday Bash

**Okay this chapter will be longer I promise and the plot is taking quite a turn for the worst. **

**Lets blow this Popsicle stand More 1920 slang **

Rei walked into the house after Tyson's grandpa.

"So little man what brings you here?" Tyson's grandpa a.k.a. grandpa asked getting him some food from the fridge.

"Just here." Rei said looking at the food and pushing it away, and shaking his head. "Is it okay with you if I take a shower?"

"Why you ask like this isn't your home. Or course you can, but I won't be here when you get back. I am going to the market. Tyson's done eaten me out of house and home. So see you at dinner." Grandpa said waving and disappearing into the living room.

Rei quietly got up and made his way to the shower. He took a shower it took a while for him to do his hair and when he finally got done and made sure that grandpa wasn't there he grabbed Kai's computer.

He walked into Tyson's living room and sat down in his normal seat near the window and a picture of some dog. Rei opened the computer and clicked the account he had made last time he got his hands on the computer. He quietly checked him mail and all that fun stuff you do on the Internet. Till Kenny asked him to met him on web cam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hilary what big huge news do you have?" Max asked on the edge of his seat next to Kai and Tyson on the couch. "Come on tell me tell me." he yelled even more excited.

"Okay well today is..." She paused for drama and then yelled out. "REI"S BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!" She said throwing streamers up into the air and having them land on Max and Tyson who had jumped up and started dancing around the room. "Thanks to Kenny's great skill on computers we found out by Mr. Dickson's personal account. Isn't it great. Lets celebrate and try and catch him on web cam!" Hilary screamed throwing party stuff at the three boys. Kai was in charge of putting up streamers, seeing as how he was the tallest. Tyson had balloon duty, nobody wanted to here him ramble on, and Max was in charge of making sure he got the cake done. Hilary was helping Kai, and Kenny trying to get a hold of Rei.

"Hilary I got Rei on." He said smiling at her.

"Good some one get Max and the cake from downstairs." She yelled pulling a table up so that he could lay it down. Everyone got into position and then Kenny turned the camera and screen to the group so that they could see his reaction.

"Happy Birthday Rei!" The four teens yelled with the exception of Kai who just stood there emotionlessly.

"Hahaha very cool guys." Rei said smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah it was Hila- Wait a minute I know that picture Rei your at my house." Tyson yelled running up to the computer screen.

"What no way Rei your in Japan again?" Max asked running up to the screen with Tyson.

"Um yeah I got here shortly after you guys left for Kenny's house. Your grandpa let me in and told me where you where." Rei said smiling.

"Then don't just sit there get over-" Tyson began but stopped when Rei cut in.

"Hold that thought Tyson someone is at your door." Rei said getting up and laying the computer on the coffee table. It was facing him and everybody watched in silence as Rei walked away from the screen, then yelling came from the computer but nobody was seen.

"Hey I said I was coming you didn't have to break the door down." Rei's voice said. "Can I help you? Yes I am, why? What the hell?" Rei's voice could still be heard till they all saw him fly in front of the computer and land on the ground. Rei's head popped up on the screen and he started to talk while using the table to get up. "Tyson how is it that I get attached when I come to your house?" Rei asked getting up and disappearing from the screen once more.

"What do you mean man?" Tyson asked. By now all the teens, including Kai, had all circled around the screen and began watching to see what was happening. "Should we go and help him?"

"No he knows how to fight way better than any of us, and I don't want to get hurt." Kenny said still looking at the screen in anticipation for the thing that would happen. "Let's just watch."

Suddenly the computer screen shook and the next thing the noticed was it had been pushed down to the floor and was now getting a clear shot of five different pair of shoes.

"Should we help him now. It is four against one." Max said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Nope." Kenny responded keeping his eye's on the screen.

"Fuck!" Rei's voice cut through the room and brought Max's eye's back to the screen. "Hey using weapons is cheating." Rei's voice said blocking another punch and a blade being hurled at him.

"What about now?" Max asked still wondering when they where going to help him.

"Nope." Kenny said.

"Wha.!" Rei's voice cut through then he fell in front of the camera's view. He was laying on his back and two large hands where rapped around his neck and his face a medium sized cut on it. Rei looked over to the computer screen and smiled weakly. Then he drew his legs up and kicked the man off of him. He sighed and walked over to the computer picking it up. He sat down again in his chair and sighed yet again "Thanks for the help guys." He said smiling into the computer screen.

"Who was that Rei?" Hilary asked confused.

"I don't know." He said moving the computer so that the group could see all four large men in black suits laying on the ground unconscious. He then moved the screen to his face again. "Do you guy's no them?" He asked getting up and placing a band aid on his bleeding cheek.

"No idea, but did you take all of them out by yourself of did Tyson's grandpa help out?" Kenny asked the question on his mind.

At first Rei didn't respond only stared into space looking at the ground. "Huh oh sorry no I took them out on my own. Tyson's grandpa went shopping." Rei said standing up and placing the computer on the table. Rei wobbled when he first go up just now noticing how dizzy he really was, he reached up and grabbed his head trying to stop the world from spinning.

"Rei are you okay?" Kai asked the question on everyone's mind when they saw him wobble and grab his head.

"No." Rei said calmly falling to the ground.

"Rei!!" The group yelled!

**Told you it would be longer and the plot was taking a turn for the worst I warned you didn't I!!**

**Okay will most definitely update really soon. I am really getting into this story and that makes me update faster and makes me happy.**

**So Review please. The more updates I get the sooner you know what happens to Rei and all the other characters that are not doing much right now. **

**Prewarning will be yaoi in the next chapter!! Maybe good yaoi maybe bad yaoi you will see when I update!!**


	3. I won          not!

**Okay so yes another chapter going up yesssss I am sooooo excited that the story made it this far. **

**Okay I have one thing to say to all of my loyal fans there was one guy that really made me not want to put my story up and I almost did not type this chapter cause of what he said.**

**His screen name was Billion Dollar Prince and he made the comment my story was like all the others and was just going to show them doing daily things so from now on it is going to really be rated M after this chapter and if you complain about it blame him!!!!**

**By the way just in case some of you don't know I am a girl! Bwahahahaha I love screen names!**

"Rei oh my god. We are on our way so just hang tight." Tyson yelled packing up all the party things and throwing them into a bag. He went to pick up the cake an shove it into a bag when Hilary slapped his hand and put the cake in a cake dish.

"Hey guys look." Kenny said motioning for the group to come back to the computer.

"What is it Kenny?" Max asked looking at the computer screen.

"Rei is awake." He said smiling.

"What Rei are you okay?" Hilary asked the computer.

Rei got up from the floor rubbing his head. He nodded and looked around the room. He quickly realized something was wrong with the picture. He stood up and counted the bodies in the room then quickly turned around when he heard footsteps.

"Help!" Rei yelled taking a fist right into the stomach. Rei gasped in pain falling to his knees but quickly trying to get up again. With out warning Rei was flung on his back two hands once more around his neck. "Help me..." Rei said looking into the computer screen before blacking out.

"Rei!" Hilary shrieked seeing the hands pry off of his neck and vanish behind the computer screen. "What do we do we aren't fast enough to make it all the way there in time. We have to do something."

"Look!" Kai said drawing everyones attention back to the computer screen. Rei had awoken again and was mouthing something to the group.

"What is he saying?" Kenny asked looking at the screen closely. "I can't tell."

"Hir..." Rei said smiling then looking up and out of the camera's angel. Suddenly two arm's yet again came into view, but instead of inflicting pain to the younger one it wrapped it's arms around his waist and picked him up taking him out of the camera's picture. The group heard coughing and then thunderous footsteps getting lighter and lighter till the vanished all together. Then the sound of a car starting, and it speeding off.

"Was Rei just kidnapped?" Tyson asked a bit confused.

"No Sherlock he is going for a stroll through the park." Hilary said tears in her eye's. She walked over and fell into Kai's chest crying.

"What do we do?" Max asked as baffled as everyone else. Suddenly Kai's cell phone rung in his pocket drawing all attention on him.

"Hello" Kai answered the phone hopping it was Rei saying he was on his way.

'Hello Kai this is Mr. Dickinson. I was wondering if all of you are okay.'

"Well not exactly why?"

'Well I was just checking in on you that's all now will you give me a call if anything happens. I have many other phone calls to make good day.' Mr. Dickinson said quickly hanging up on the teen.

"Okay..." Kai was speechless he didn't even have time to tell him what happened.

"Who was that? Was it Rei? Is he alright?" Hilary asked bombarding him with questions.

"No that was not Rei it was Mr. Dickinson." Kai said putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Why didn't you tell him what happened?" Tyson asked smugly.

"Cause he hung up before I had a chance to say anything. "Kai said angrily shotting back at Tyson.

"We better go and see if your grandpa is okay Tyson." Max said running out the door.

"Oh yeah grandpa." Tyson yelled running after Max.

"You guys go we will meet you over there after we get done cleaning up here." Kenny said waving Kai goodbye.

The three teens showed up at the house the same time that Tyson's grandfather had and the rest of the afternoon was spent telling him what happened, and trying to get a hold of Mr. Dickinson. Kai had taken the time to clean the living room from the fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rei landed in a black van as it speed away with him inside it. It was barely five minutes later when he was picked up yet again and thrown into another van. This one had two men in it, one man driving and the other one had put him in the van.

"You little punk look what you did to my face." The man that had exchanged vans with Rei said when he noticed that he was up. On the mans left check was a large bruise. "I'm gonna make you pay for it." The man said pulling Rei close to him and licking his lips.

"The boss said don't do anything funny that could break him." the man driving said looking back at the other man. "An we only have five minutes till we get there."

"Don't worry I am not going to break him." The man said tying up Rei's arms behind him and his legs. "And five minutes is enough time." The man said laughing at the look on Rei's face. The man pulled Rei to him and clawed at him. "Step One destroy that perfect little body." the man said clawing at him more and more.

Rei bit down on his lip keeping the tears and screams inside. He loved his body yeah but he hated this more what did he do to these people?

"Step two lets play with your hair." The man said pulling out a pocketknife and cutting open the binding to it. He went to cut it when Rei kicked the back of the van and slid away from the man.

"Don't touch my hair. I will do anything just don't touch my hair." Rei said rather pathetically yet still angry and demanding.

"Really well we still have two minutes left." The man said putting away the knife and pulling Rei closer to him.

"Ops wrong turn. It is going to take us another 5 minutes to get back to the base." The man driving said smirking and looking into the rear view mirror smirking at the other man.

"I'll tell you what kid I won't cut your hair, but you better make this worth it." The man said unzipping his pants and letting his manhood hang out. "Suck it." He said smiling when Rei went wide eyed.

Rei puked slightly in his mouth when he was told what he would have to do to keep his hair.

"Do it if you want to keep your hair." The man exclaimed pulling Rei closer to the manhood and holding his head up by his hair. "Or do you want me to cut it." He asked laughing when Rei obediently began sucking the now turning hard member. Not a minute later did the man com inside of Rei's mouth. Rei went to spit it out when the man put his hand up to his mouth with a smirk on his face. "Swallow it." He said watching Rei swallow half of the warm white substance spiting the rest of it on his chin and shirt.

The man watched as Rei huffed for air and uncontrollably the man tore Rei's pants open and started to lick Rei's own member up and down. He pulled away when he felt the car slowing down. He hurriedly zipped up his pants and pulled Rei's up even though it was still obvious that something had happened to him.

The man didn't even worry about whipping away the dried sperm on his chin and just slung him over his shoulder and proceeded to carry him to a room in this huge white room.

He walked through eight doors and up three flights of stairs before he came to a door with three different locks on it. The man waited patiently as the other man undid the locks. When all the locks where done the man throw Rei into the room letting his slid to the opposite wall. The door shut and Rei was sent into darkness.

Rei coughed and waited for his eye's to adjust to the darkness, which wasn't very long seeing as how he was a necko-jin. Rei tried to sit up and concentrate on his surroundings when the light flicked on and Oliver stood near the door by the light switch.

Rei blinked getting used to the newly acquired lighting and the fact that Oliver was standing there. And looking incredibly confused yet happy at the same time.

"Rei is that really you?" Oliver asked stepping towards him.

"No I..." Rei began but stopped when he went into a coughing fit, but soon stopped and went on. "Yeah." He replied his throat had begin to burn and he felt like he was going to be sick.

"Wow it is actually the kitty and he is all alone look at that Bryan." Tala said stepping out of the corner.

"Tala?" Rei said confused more than ever. Soon Bryan was next to Tala a smirk on his face. "Bryan?" Rei said still confused and his head was starting to hurt. He thought he had a concussion. Then Enrique walked out of the other corner and bent down next to Rei.

"Rei you look horrible they must have taken you out on the first hit and then beat you up for the fun of it." Enrique said untying Rei. "What's on your shirt?" He asked when he finally got Rei untied.

Rei looked over his shirt and smiled "You don't want to know." Rei said sitting up and rubbing his wrist. "Where are we? How did you guys get here? And why all four of you guys? My head hurts. And no at first I won the fight, but I was talking to the ..." Rei stopped and stared into space. "Them bastards!"

"What's wrong Kitty?" Bryan asked. "Hey wait a minute where is the other one?" Bryan asked looking around the room for someone else.

"What do you mean other one?" Rei asked leaning against the wall and whipping his chin and shirt.

"Well they got me and Tala, and the they got Oliver and Enrique this is out of their pattern." Bryan said

"I was alone in Tyson's house while them little ass hole's watched me get my ass kicked and didn't even budge a mussel to help." Rei said getting angrier and angrier.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked sitting down across from Rei. Tala, Bryan, and Enrique all did the same thing interested in the story.

"Well I got to Tyson's house and took a shower and then Kenny and the other's all went on web cam and wished me a happy birthday." Rei started the story even though his throat still burned.

"Today's your birthday?" Tala asked surprised.

"Yeah." Rei said smiling at him.

"Well happy birthday Kitty." Tala and Bryan said in unison.

"Yeah that's why I ended up here. Any way the guys came in and we fought and I won then I passed out on the floor and when I woke up I was on my way here with that bastard from hell." Rei said finishing his story.

"Hey by any chance did they make you black out by lack of oxygen?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah why?" Rei asked.

"The bruises are really clear on your neck." Oliver said jokingly.

Suddenly the door swung open and a man walked in and counted all the teens in the room the walked out just a soon.

"What was that about?" Rei asked.

"Head count to make sure all of us are here." Tala said smirking. "Get used to it." Tala said smacking Rei on the back. Suddenly Rei's cell phone fell out of his shirt.

All the teens looked at each other surprised. All smirked when Rei picked the phone up and flipped it open.

**Okay going to end it here for now. You think they would check for that kinda stuff but noooooooo oh well I am the author and what I say goes. Hahaha **

**REVIEW and i will update as soon as possible.**


	4. More surprises good and bad

**Okay so I am so sorry for the late update I kinda got really bad sunburn the other day and it hurt to move. And I just learned that my best friends uncles new wife overdosed and I was with her for a while. And School is starting for me in only 13 days so my updates are going to take some time. Oh yeah I am going to the 8****th**** grade it will be fun!!**

**Please remember my last chapter it will really be rated M for now on. **_**Thank you**_** for all of you reviews!**

Rei flipped open the phone and turned it on. Excited that the guards hadn't caught it. He watched and then turned pale and put a smile on his face. "Sorry guys." He said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Enrique asked blinking a million and one times.

"It has no bars in here." Rei said putting the phone back in his pocket. "Sorry." He said frowning.

Suddenly the door sung open and one of the many men walked in. "Rei Kon come here!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What's going on?" Rei asked standing up and looking at the others. All of them avoided eye contact looking at each other or the roof.

Rei sighed and walked towards the guard felling a little empty none of them told him what was going on.

"Wait Kitty." Tala said getting up and walking to the door before it shut. "Say no to their sick questions."

Rei looked confused and baffled at the comment. Rei looked at the guard that had his wrist and was dragging him along the hallways. He stopped in front of a big wooden door and stepped aside for Rei.

Rei looked at the door then walked in observing the features of the room. There was a large desk with a computer on it right in front of a huge set of windows. Rei turned his head and noticed that there was nothing else in the room except for the computer desk and the carpet.

"Rei." A voice came from the chair behind the computer desk. A certain blue haired teen stood up and looked at the jumpy necko-jin.

"Hiro!" Rei spat his eyes turning into very skinny slits. "What the hell do you want?" Rei asked ready to pounce him the moment the wrong answer came.

"Well to tell you the truth... I need pictures of you so that I can sell you on the black market." Hiro said smirking when Rei got a look of disgust on his face.

"You sick bastard." Rei said going to jump, but stopping when his cell phone started to ring from his pocket. Rei shoved his hand in his pocket and answered the phone like he wasn't just kidnapped only a couple of hours ago. "Hello. Oh hey Mariah. Can I call you a little later I am kind of busy." Rei said jumping away from a fist thrown by a guard that ran in the room.

Several other guards where all pilling into the room trying to get the phone from Rei, who was doing a wonderful job avoiding all punches and kicks directed at him.

"Hey Mariah I am going to have to call you back." Rei said backing into a wall and jumping over the guards and running into Hiro who shoved a needle into his arm. "Damn Hiro!" He yelled before collapsing to the ground.

"I'm sorry Rei is busy." Hiro said clicking off the phone, and turning to Rei who was staring into space. "Strip him and take the pictures then teach him a lesson in breaking the rules." Hiro said walking back to his desk. All the guards flooded out of the room with Rei.

"God I can't stand this wig." Hiro said taking off the wig to reveal purple hair. "He didn't notice." The man said turning in his chair to the computer screen. Boris sat there with the wig in his hand and pulling of the mask that was made just for this situation.

"You got him and are getting the pictures right." The computer screen asked.

"Yes" Boris said smiling and turning to the windows and carrying on a conversation with the man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hope that Mr. Dickinson finds Rei soon. It is too bad we couldn't do anything to help." Tyson said eating a meat lovers pizza.

"Well what could we hope to do? We are only kids." Kenny pointed out.

"Yeah true." Max said grabbing a piece of pizza and shoving it in his mouth.

Kai's phone began to vibrate on the table. He slowly picked it up and read the caller Id. It was Mariah. And cringed and opened it up.

"Hello Kai speaking."

'Let me talk to him.'

"Talk to who?"

'Rei duh.'

"Rei's not here."

'Yes he is I just talked to him.'

"What? How?"

'I called his cell phone but he didn't even let me get in a word and then he yelled at Hiro so he has to be there.'

"At Hiro? But Hiro is here with us."

'Duh so let me talk to Rei!'

"I can't he got kidnapped, but thanks for the information. And don't call my phone again."

Kai said cruelly hanging up on the speechless girl.

"What was that all about?" Hilary asked looking at Kai and keeping her gaze on him.

"Hn" Kai responded to her question. "Oh it is just that Mariah talked to Rei a minute ago."

"What really where is he? Is he okay?" Hilary started bombarding him with questions.

"I don't know, but she did tell me that Rei was yelling at Hiro." Kai said matter-of -factly.

"But Hiro is with Mr. Dickinson so he couldn't have done it." Kenny said confused. "Maybe we should go and pay Hiro a visit and see if he knows something."

"Yeah let's go!" Tyson yelled jumping up and running for the door.

"Wait Tyson!" Max yelled running up right behind him. Both of them stopped and shut up when they saw Ian and Spencer walking up to the house.

"Kai you have some guest!" Tyson yelled moving out of their way so that they could get in the house.

"Kenny you have guest!" Max yelled when he saw Robert and Johnny.

"What do you guys want?" Kai asked once all four men where in the house, and sitting down.

"Where is Tala and Bryan I know you have them." Spencer said angrily trying to keep his cool.

"We want to know where Enrique and Oliver are." Robert said calmly.

"Why would we know where your team mates are? We are having trouble finding one of our own." Kai said glaring at the four others.

**Okay going to stop here for tonight and call it a halfway finished night. See you next time.**

**REVIEW and I update sooner and longer.**


	5. Home Video's for everyone to see!

**Yeah I updated a whole day afterwards for you!**

**I was suppose to go to a friends house but she got grounded so I did this! It shows how much I love you guys! **

**Going Rated like pg today. My uncle is here and he is freaky and would want to read it so I am going rated low for this chapter, but wait for it!**

"What you don't know where they are. Man normally Kai you know everything." Ian said looking down at the ground. "Boris is very mad that two of his subordinates went missing." Ian said getting a sad, spaced out look.

"Sorry we don't know anything. We lost Rei yesterday and we haven't even got a clue. So Oliver and Enrique are missing to?" Tyson asked knowing the answer full and well, but wanting to get a conversation started.

"Yes they went for a walk and never came back." Robert said felling empty inside without his full team.

"Here is some tea." Hilary said placing a trey down with some tea cups for every one. "I'm so sorry we don't know anything, but if we did we would be out looking for them." Hilary said. "Is this why Mr. Dickinson went around asking if everything was okay with everyone?"

"Yes. Oliver and Enrique have been missing for almost three days now." Johnny said taking the tea and drinking it.

"Tala and Bryan have been missing for two days." Spencer said taking his own cup and handing Ian his. The group was quiet not even breathing to loudly.

"Chef, Chef open me open me!" Dizzy yelled loudly. Kenny had closed her to be nice to the guest.

"What are you yelling about Dizzy?" Kenny asked opening her. "What is this Dizzy?" He asked keeping hie eyes on the screen. He quickly pulled out a plug and plugged it up to the TV for everyone to see.

It was a dark room with nice dark blue velvet carpet viewable.

"Just watch. I found this some how." She said making it full screen.

"Is it live or something? I don't get it Dizzy." Tyson said confused thinking that they where going to be watching a movie.

"Yes it is live." Dizzy said angrily. She shut up when the camera adjusted and someone said action.

Rei was thrown into the camera's view. He was on his knees. His eyes where glazed over and he just stared into space. He had a chain around his neck. It was so tight that you could see bruises being made. Suddenly a voice came over the room from the computer.

"Subject Rei Kon. Male. Necko-jin. Virgin." The man's voice said putting emphasis on virgin. Four hands came into view of the camera and started to undress Rei. Doing it slowly to show every part of him.

"Why is he just sitting there?" Max asked confused on why he doesn't fight back.

"He was drugged." Spencer said examining the screen. "It is a new drug out there. It penalizes you mind and your mussels loosen up and you have no control of your body. How ever you fell everything that happens to you and you can also see it all, but do nothing. " He said informing them all on the effects of the drug.

"He also has very long and pretty hair." The voice said again. This drew all attention back to the screen. Rei's body was naked and his hair covered him up. Suddenly the screen went black and a window popped up saying 'Want to see bonus video?'

"I guess we should watch it." Kenny said accepting the terms and waiting patiently for it to load.

"That was horrible poor Rei. I can't imagine what he is going through." Hilary said sipping her tea.

"Hi there this is our special bonus video. All of those that misbehave here are punished and you see. Rei here misbehaved big time. So we get to punish him big time." A man said stepping into the camera's view, He was a large man with a black suit on and had dark brown hair. The man pulled Rei up by the hair and threw him on a bed. It also had blue velvet covers that matched the carpet.

"Look the drug is wearing off." Spencer pointed out.

"Oh Rei I see the drug has wared off how do you fell?" The man asked faking his concern.

Rei sat there blinking for a couple of minutes looking around before replying. "What the hell do you care your the one who drugged me." Rei hissed.

"Oh no Rei is misbehaving again. We will have to punish him extra now." The man said with a smirk on his face.

"Wha?" Rei asked confused when the chain around his neck tightened and got tied to the headboard. He arms where also grabbed and chained above his head. "What the hell? What is this some sick home video?" Rei asked cockily.

"Nope this is the bonus footage. You are being sold and this goes with you to your seller." The man said still smirking.

The man fixed the camera and walked over to Rei pulling his legs up over the tall mans shoulders. He unzipped his pants and lunged into Rei. Rei screamed out in pain as tears flowed down his face.

"I can't watch this." Hilary said shutting Dizzy.

"To think that was the first thing he did." Ian said.

"How are any of us going to get Rei back, and when we do how are we going to talk to him?" Hilary asked without thinking.

"What do you mean how are we going to talk to him?" Spencer asked a little angry.

"Well none of us will be able to relate to what he is going through. So in the end we won't be able to understand his mind." Hilary explained.

"Shut up while your ahead." Ian yelled letting his anger get the better of him.

"Yeah Hilary. Even going through this we are Rei's friends we will help him through it all." Max said staring at her.

"Not only Rei." Dizzy said. "Oliver, Enrique, Tala, and Bryan are all there to. They are all up for buying." Dizzy said remaining closed.

"What are we going to do?" Tyson asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rei woke up back in the room with the others. He was asleep in Oliver's lap, he was wearing his clothes again, but they where torn to shreds.

Rei sat up and rubbed his head looking at the others. Everyone was asleep. Tala and Bryan where huddled up in a corner there arms around each other. Oliver was leaned against Enrique while Rei had been asleep in his lap.

Rei got up and walked over to a window looking out at the rising sun. He sighed and sat down next to Enrique staring at the door. Quietly the door opened not making a sound. Rei pretended that he was asleep till he felt two hands pull him off of the ground and over the mans shoulder.

"What the hell? Put me down!" Rei yelled getting everybody awake.

"Rei!" Oliver yelled jumping up.

"Tala!" Bryan yelled and ran for the man that had the red head. Bryan tackled the man, but only succeeded in getting a needle shoved into the base of his neck again.

The men ran out with Rei and Tala shutting the door and locking it before Oliver and Enrique could do anything. Oliver walked over to Bryan and placed him in his lap while Enrique sat next to him. They couldn't do anything and they knew it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rei and Tala where taken to a bathroom and shoved in. A man walked in and handed them another set of their clothes. "Bathe and change you two have been sold." The man said walking out. Right before he left he turned around. "To the same person so be good to him. We do take returns you know." He said right before slamming the door.

Rei and Tala stared at each other and did as they where told taking full advantage of the time. When they where done a man walked in and took them to a plane sitting them down and tying them to a seat.

"Such care to your guest." Rei said to the man giving him a glare that would surpass Kai on the scariest days.

"Shut up brat." He said knocking the air out of Rei. As soon as the man was off the plane it took off. It took them 6 hours to get to their destination. When they got there they where escorted off the plane and handed to a man.

"Hello Rei, Tala" The man said tipping his hat to them and the pilot. "My name is Kyosuke." the man said. He was in his twenties and had light brown hair. He wore a suit that matched his eye's, a dark blue. "Get in." The man said pointing to a car.

Rei and Tala looked at each other and got in the backseat of the car. They drove till they reached a little town and got out of the car. "This is where I live." The man said leading them to a small hut.

"This is China!" Rei said excitedly. Tala looked at him and instantly knew what he was planing.

"Have you been here before Rei?" Kyosuke asked walking into the house.

"Um yes my mother grew up here she brought me when I was little, but only once." Rei lied.

"Really well would you two like too walk around while I make some phone calls?" Kyosuke asked before heading in his house. "Do you have any family here Rei?"

"No my grandfather passed away when I was ten." Rei lied again.

"Oh that is so sad. You two walk around you must be excited about China. Be back at home in an hour." He said disappearing into his house.

Tala and Rei coolly walked off not giving any sign of running. They walked off to the forest.

"Rei can you sneak us out of here?" Tala asked once they where running through the forest.

"Yeah and it will take us less than an hour." Rei said turning a corner and running into a man.

"Rei when did you get back in town?" The man asked. He was in his middle 50's and wore camo.

"Not to long ago I need a ride to Japan. Can you take me?" Rei asked the man with a smile on his face.

"Yeah when do you want to leave?" The man asked pointing to his jet.

"Now!" Rei yelled running to the jet. Pulling Tala along with him.

"Okay" The man said running after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey guys I have some good news." Mr. Dickinson said running into the room and smiling at the teens.

"What is it Mr. D?" Tyson asked tilting his head to the side.

"Come on guys." Mr. Dickinson said turning to the door. Oliver, Enrique and, Bryan all walked into the room looking sadly to the ground.

"Oliver...Enrique your okay!" Robert yelled jumping up and hugging his teammates.

"Bryan." Spencer said standing up. Bryan looked up then back down angrily. Like he wanted to jump the floor and stab it a million times with a knife.

"Where is Tala and Rei?" Hilary asked noticing that they weren't there.

"I didn't get them in time. And I don't know where they are." Mr. Dickinson said in defeat.

"Well we are glad that you three are okay." Max said smiling.

"Yes the men who did this where arrested, but their boss got away." Hiro said walking into the room.

"So we won't know where to find Tala and Rei?" Bryan said sadly and angrily.

"I am afraid so." Hiro said putting his hand on the younger ones shoulder in a reassuring gesture.

Suddenly the front door slammed, and they heard two loud thumps.

"Hey you should knock before coming into someone's house." Tyson said getting up, but taking his time.

"You god damn kids get out here I own you." A man's voice sounded through the room. Everyone got up and walked to the window not worrying about the people at the door.

"How the hell did he fallow us Rei?" Tala's voice sounded through the room. At this moment everyone ran to the front door and watched the two teens. They both where sitting on the ground out of breath.

"I don't know maybe it was that annoying fucking red hair!" Rei shouted jumping up.

"Maybe you didn't run fast enough!" Tala yelled him too jumping up.

"You where running slower than I was. And how the hell do you expect me to make a jet go faster. It was thanks to me that we even got out of China!" Rei yelled pulling Tala up by his shirt.

"Well he fallowed us so what was the point in flying in a jet when he has one too." Tala yelled staring at Rei.

"Um guys mind explaining?" Hiro asked catching both of their attention.\

**Okay that went a lot farther than I wanted it to.**

**So please REVIEW and we will see how this turns out! Maybe it is close to the end... you will have to wait and see. **

**Till next time I love you all.**


	6. More guest can't they just leave

**Okay sorry for the long update, but I really got caught up in school and all that fun stuff that comes with school like...cosplaying. Hahaha well lets get this going.**

"TALA!!" Bryan yelled running to him and embrassing him in a hug. Tala took the hug and returned it with great love. Rei stood there smiling at the scene thinking of the current situation, when he was taking up into a group hug. Kenny, Tyson, and Max all started to tear up in his chest.

"Guts calm down we are okay nothing big happened while I was gone." Rei said smiling. He flat out lied to all of them, but he preferred it this way. They did not have to know right. He would worry about it later.

"REI!" A scream came from outside then the door swung open and produced four very unhappy looking teens at the door. "Where the fuck is Rei?" Mariah asked angrily.

"Mariah what are you doing here?" Rei asked walking out from behind all three teens acting like his protective shield.

"Kai said that you where kidnapped." Kenny said looking at the convention of bladers.

"Kai you lied just so that I wouldn't talk to Rei didn't you." Mariah yelled accusing the older teen.

"No it was true I just got back." Rei said with a huge smile from ear to ear. "Why we don't we go to the back yard and have a grill out." Rei said still smiling.

"Rei you just got kidnapped aren't you worried or tired or something" Hiro asked concern in every corner of his voice.

"Nope. I'm just so happy that I'm back and I think we should celebrate." Rei said cheerfully.

"I think it is a wonderful idea. Not to mention I'm starving my ass off." Tala said walking up to Rei and placing an arm on his shoulder.

"Okay whatever you guys want." Hiro said walking out of the door to go shopping. Kai, Bryan, and Tyson all went with him. When they had come back the group was outside in the backyard waiting for them with the grill going full blast.

Kevin had taken the hose and started to spray people so they had a water war going consisting of Tyson, Max, Kenny, Mariah, Lee, Oliver, Enrique, Robert, Johnny, and Gary.

Kai, Tala, and Bryan where all talking about something in Russian. Ian and Spencer where helping Hiro cook the meat. Johnny and Robert where sitting talking about something odd.

Hilary was no where to be found and Rei was up in a tree his eye's focusing on a little kid with his parents. Rei was sending the kid the death glare from hell .His eyes where in slits showing barely any pupil.

"Rei this was your idea so why are you up all by yourself sending someone a death glare?" Tala asked walking up to the trunk of the tree.

"Just thinking about something important. I will be down in a little while." He said smiling at him.

"Whatcha thinking this deep about?" Bryan asked with Kai behind him. Rei looked over at Kai and felt a high blush seep onto his face.

"Nothing important just thinking you know." he lied laughing off the question.

"Foods done!" Hiro yelled getting all the teens attention. Tala started off in a dead run as Bryan fallowed close behind him. Kai looked from the two retreating backs to Rei who had settled back down staring off into space. Kai had found himself staring at Rei who only continued to stare into space.

"Someone is at the door. I got it." Rei yelled jumping down from the tree and making his way to the front door. Not even noticing Kai's confused face as he jumped down from the tree. Kai shook his head and walked away to join the others.

"Where did Rei go?" Tala asked with a huge slab of rib in his mouth.

"He said something about someone being at the door." Kai said sitting down across the table to stay away from Tala's atrocious eating behavior.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Coming hold on one second." Rei yelled not thinking of the last time he went to the very same door. "Yes?"

"Hello Kitten." Mystel said standing at the door with Garland, Ming Ming, and Brooklyn all behind him.

"Is everybody getting in the habit of calling me that?" Rei mumbled under his breath. "What do you guys want? We haven't done anything to you." He said moving aside so that they could come inside.

"What we can't even just drop by to visit an old friend." Brooklyn said walking up to Rei and pulling there faces together.

"Yeah I saw you with a death glare in a tree so I though we would drop by." Mystel said pulling him towards him and giving him a hug. By now Garland was behind him rubbing circles in his back, Brooklyn was trying to place a kiss on his cheek, and Mystel was trying to undress him. Ming Ming stood there looking around the empty house.

"Rei who was at the door?" Mariah asked walking up to the front door. She froze when she saw the scene. "OH MY GOD REI!" She yelled falling to her knees.

All the others ran in the room thinking that something a lot worse was happening. Most of them where still on edge when the saw Rei almost halfway undressed and getting kissed by Brooklyn.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?" Tala asked bar-b-que sauce all over his face.

"I simply came to check on my boyfriend and make sure nothing bad happened to him." Brooklyn said smirking when Rei got bright red.

"What who said I was your boyfriend?" Rei asked his eye's shotting to everyones slightly annoyed faces as the blush got darker.

"Yeah Rei is mine." Mystel said throwing a collar around his neck.

"What the hell get it off!" Rei yelled yanking at the collar. It was pure black with a little red blinking button on it.

"No can do. Only I can take it off." Mystel said with a excited smirk oh his face.

"Lets go eat." Rei said giving up right away. It surprised everyone in the room that he was one inviting them to eat with them, and two he gave up.

Rei lead the way to the back yard fixing his clothes on the way. Brooklyn and Mystel skipped close behind giggling like little girls, unaware of the many death glares they where getting.

**Going to stop it here sorry.**


End file.
